Till Spring Arrives
by teeceecee
Summary: Greek Mythology AU. She invoked his passion, his lust, his longing for love; and the God of Death will not give up until the beautiful Spring Goddess belongs to him...no matter the consequences. Retelling of Hades/Persephone. Jackunzel.
1. Death Arrives

**A/N: Just wanted to say if you clicked on this story, get ready for a hell of an epic retelling. This is my take on the famous HadesXPersephone love story that really struck me as oddly fitting for Jack and Punz. Please do leave a review to show your support, I would love it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost, Rapunzel or Greek mythology magic cards. If I did, I'd make a movie out of it and hypnotize people to watch it instead of writing fanfiction. Just saying...**

* * *

_**I don't want to live, To waste another day, underneath the shadow of mistakes I made...**_

_**-Breaking Inside; Shinedown**_

* * *

The Sun shined annoyingly, heating up the back of his neck like a friendly clasp, making him scowl. He watched as the grass under his feet withered and died, turning a sickly shade of yellow. He sighed, removing one foot and immediately life washed into the plant, reversing it back to spring green.

He hated this; he missed his home, despite how dark and cold it was he loved every inch of it. He sighed, thinking about the number of souls he had to contend with today, all from the Death Express, each one whining and complaining that they didn't deserve to be sent to the Fields of Asphodels, that they deserved a chance to prove themselves worthy of Elysium.

Honestly, Jack was growing increasingly agitated with his job and not for the first time he resented his brothers for pushing all the literal crap onto him. He looked up at the sky and glared, telling himself that he will get revenge one day for how his brother's had treated him.

It was only fair, they both said, agreeing on something together for the first time when he had pulled out the shortest stick. It will only be the underworld, what harm is there? If he hadn't been so surprised he would have punched the smug smiles of their faces, God of the Sky and Sea or not.

Jack cursed. His whole life, tied to that dank place, forever condemned to listen to spirits moan and wail, occasionally yelling out how much they hated this place.

_That makes both of us buddy,_ he thought. But today, today he had a different agenda in mind.

He waited, watching as she appeared, her melodious voice carrying across the lush plains, enrapturing his senses immediately. She appeared from behind a sapling, her blond hair braided beautifully and adorned with flowers. Her floating white dress hugged her figure yet remained ethereal, giving her an almost immortal glow. Jack's throat went dry; he would never say it in front of his niece but her beauty could probably even outshine Aphrodite's.

The fair and lovely Rapunzel, daughter of the harvest Goddess.

By Elysium did he want her!

Jack followed her silently, watching as she picked up flowers and placed them in her braid, a blissful smile on her full lips. She twirled and the dress flowed around her, making it seem as if she had just appeared from Aphrodite's mist.

Jack groaned. He had it bad for her.

He was just about to reveal himself, to greet her when the shrill voice of her mother called out, startling them both. She lifted the hem of her dress so as not to step on it, exposing her delicate ankles as she called back to her mother.

"Coming!" she said, her green eyes twinkling in amusement as she shot back to the young sapling, disappearing behind the branches. It was her mother's magic that concealed her and rightfully so.

Rapunzel could probably capture the eye of worthier Gods than the Lord of the Underworld.

The leaves fluttered in the wind, waving merrily. He cracked a sardonic smile. Of course Gothel's magic would be the strongest here, he could practically feel the Harvest Goddess' magic reverberating on the bright green field, making the flowers bloom vividly and the bees buzz lazily.

His smile turned into a smirk as he gazed at the sapling.

_Soon,_ he promised and opened a crack in the Earth, his body vanishing back to the place where he belonged – far from this spring paradise. Far from his Spring Goddess.


	2. Darkness Claims

**Hey :D Well, response is going great so here's another chap! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and supported this and special thanks to _ELLE555_ who doesn't really support Jackunzel but decided to give this story a shot. We need more people like this to stop the ship wars, lol.**

* * *

_**Help me believe it's not the real me, somebody help me tame this animal...**_

_**-Animal I Have Become; Three Days Grace**_

* * *

"But why exactly can't I wonder far, mother?" Rapunzel asked sadly, casting her eyes down on the wicker basket she was weaving.

Gothel, pushing her dark hair out of her face gave a sigh. "We've been through this Rapunzel, you are far too beautiful to let the God's notice you." Then her lip trembled, as if she were recalling a particularly painful memory and she shook her head again.

"The Gods are cruel, my child, you've heard the stories. I can't afford my beloved daughter to subject to a God's affections."

"Alright," she whispered, deftly pleating the handle. Gothel looked her work over and gave a satisfied nod.

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you mother," Rapunzel replied, beaming slightly.

She knew her mother was worried, and she had every right. Her father, the Lightning God himself had countless of affairs, spawned numerous children (herself included) and was as present in her life as a wind aura. She shuddered, obviously that was a wrong metaphor to choose but it was true. She hadn't even met her father before.

Her mother didn't talk about it and if she ever did, it was always about how the God's wouldn't hesitate to take a woman for their own and use them however they wish, often times creating another child.

"Mother, does Father ever…Does he ever visit you?"

Gothel stiffened, her hands going still. Finally she shook her head and forced a smile. "Not ever since you were born."

"Oh, why?" she asked innocently although she already knew the answer.

"He's busy darling, siring children, taking care of the skies blah blah blah," she retorted, rolling her luminous dark eyes.

Despite her mother's snarky mood, Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh. "That's a great excuse."

Gothel smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately, causing it glow faintly. She then ran her hands through the long, blonde locks and sang the incantation softly under her breath. The magic pooled all around them, making the wooden hut illuminate with life, flowers shooting from the leafy roof and causing the very ground to rumble and sprout shoots of grass.

Her mother stopped and looked around in satisfaction. Rapunzel felt lethargic, as if she had stayed up all night. The room started to spin and she shut her eyes tight, willing the nausea to go away. Gothel noticed her discomfort and gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry dear, I knew that the last time you did that was two weeks ago-"

"It's alright, Mother, I'll be fine," she reassured. The dizziness was starting to fade and the world didn't move as much as before. "I can't believe I'm still bad at this."

"You're still young, the magic needs time to grow," Gothel replied, standing up and walking over to the tiny alcove where she kept the ambrosia. She handed one to her daughter and Rapunzel took it gratefully, feeling her strength returning after one bite. The creamy taste of melting hazelnut coated her tongue, making her smile blissfully.

"Its funny how tied our magic is," Rapunzel commented, biting off another piece of the square.

"That's just the way how the Fates work, daughter," Gothel replied, kind smile in place. "A Goddess can never have enough assistants."

She felt her smile wilt slightly at the mention of that. Rapunzel knew her powers could never match her mother's, in skill or prowess but how she wished Gothel wouldn't belittle her importance!

Without her the world would never know spring. Without her abilities, it wouldn't even see the sun. Sure her mother planted grains, brought life to the Earth and blessed the harvests but it was her who brought an end to winter, an end to the frigid cold.

She sighed but didn't mention it, going back to eating her ambrosia. Sometimes, she did wish that she would get more credit for her work and not be brought down to a Helper's level.

Wishes, the young Spring Goddess will soon discover, are about as deceptive as a two bladed axe.

~~O~~O~~

Jack lurked from the shadows, his eyes hungrily watching the graceful form out in the fields. Her mother was away, on a journey south to bless a new abundance of grain and barley crops, leaving her only daughter out in the open.

He watched as she peeked around surreptitiously, raised her hands and made a patch of wildflowers bloom, contrasting vividly against the gun metal grey skies. She looked up in mild confusion, not knowing that nature was reacting to the very presence of the God of Death himself.

Now was the moment. Now was the time that he had to reveal himself.

Stepping out from the shadows he cleared his throat, startling her. Rapunzel's spring green eyes widened at the sight of him and a blush started to heat up her face. She cast her eyes to the ground, the way how most women would do when met with a man's stare.

"Look up at me, young one," Jack rumbled, gliding up to her. He lifted her face gently so that she could meet his eye.

His touch was like electric coursing on the surface of her skin, making the hairs on her neck stand on end. A strange force compelled her to look up into his eyes, to stir the depths of his soul with her gaze.

What she found there was a complete enigma to her.

"S-Sir?" she stammered, obviously uncomfortable with his grip on her chin. He let go, smiling in an amused way.

"You may call me Jack," he said, assessing her up close now that he had the chance.

Her eyes were a brighter green than he could have imagined, her nose was tiny with a smattering of freckles, giving her an innocent appeal. And her lips…Jack found that he was holding his breath. Her lips were the type that was meant for kissing.

Rapunzel was growing increasingly flustered by this strange man's attention. Part of her somehow felt amazed that she could attract this…this almost Adonis. Almost because despite his youth and well sculpted features, his blue eyes betrayed hints of sadness, like he was mourning for someone. He wore a black _peplos_ adorned with a satiny black _himation,_ his presence and aura both mysterious and unsettling at the same time.

His strange silver hair shined in the weak sunlight and his smile was equally dazzling. She found herself unconsciously nearing him, his presence impossible to ignore.

"Jack…"

He felt a shudder run down his spine when she uttered his name, making his eyes darken with…lust. That realization made him start, electric fingers clutching itself around his heart.

Rapunzel, sensing danger took an involuntary step back, hunching her shoulders so as not to attract any more attention.

"I-I should leave, Sir and-"

"Wait," he called in a hoarse voice. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"My mother will be waiting for me-"

She made to run for her concealed home but found that Jack was now standing directly in front of her. Rapunzel choked back a scream, finding it impossible that he could have moved that fast…

Craning her neck around, she found the spot where he had stood mere seconds ago was empty.

"I just wanted to…talk," he said, frowning slightly. "You don't have to be afraid of me."

She tried to control her breathing, telling herself that no mortal could've moved that fast unless…

"No," she whispered. "It can't be."

She was in the presence of Death himself, staring into those hypnotizing, petrifying blue eyes, falling deeper into their…_No! Stop it!_ She scolded herself, quickly averting her gaze.

"You're the daughter of Gothel, the Goddess of Harvest?" Jack asked pleasantly, as if it were a normal, everyday occurrence that he stalked young Goddesses.

"Um, yes," she replied, shuffling her feet. "Why do you ask?"

"And you cause spring?"

Again, she confirmed his questions, wondering why he was asking such mundane inquiries when it hit her: this was the King of Underworld himself, he probably didn't even have anyone to talk to down in that cold, forsaken place.

He smiled then, a blissful, relaxed smile. "Do you know who I am, young one?"

"Master of the Dead," she replied, her voice hushed. "Of course, I should've recognized your aura before I even saw you."

"Your Mother hasn't been teaching you as well as I had expected," he commented, quirking an eyebrow.

She bristled at the mention of Gothel. "She taught me plenty, better than any God parent ever had."

He smirked. "I see you still hold a vendetta against your beloved Father," Jack commented.

"No," Rapunzel lied. "What made you think that?"

This time his eyes darkened with another emotion she didn't quite comprehend. It was dark, unnerving and dismal. Pure hatred.

"Because I have a score to settle with him too," he replied caustically, arm clamping around her waist like a vice. She struggled and would've yelled if not for the sharp darkness that covered her eyes and numbed her senses.

Rapunzel tried to fight back, to not give in. The darkness was relentless until; finally, it cascaded over her in mighty waves, pulling her down to its murky abyss.


	3. V is for Vendetta

**Thank you guys for lovely reviews and support! Review and talk to me, I love hearing from all of you! :)**

* * *

_**You're looking at an absolute zero, I'm not the devil but I won't be your hero...**_

_**-Absolute Zero; Stone Sour**_

* * *

Shuddering breaths. Alive. Stillness.

Wake up.

Rapunzel shot up, gasping for breath. She tried to shake off the leaden feeling in her head but all that succeeded was to make her even dizzier. She groaned, shutting her eyes shut from the onslaught of sensation.

The feel of crisp cotton sheets, the unnatural light flowing in from the open windows, the completely macabre room decked in black. It was unusual. It was frightening.

She tentatively got up on her feet, relieved to note that most of her dress had survived the journey to…where? Where was she now?

Rapunzel gazed out from the window, the scene of a river and fields of dry grass crowding her view. In the far distance, she could see a wall of darkness rising out from the horizon, rearing its head like a grim monster. It wasn't like anyplace she had ever seen or heard off.

The door opened and she started, wrapping her arms around her for protection. Jack entered, bearing a tray of what looked like fruits, ruby red and glistening with sweetness. He sat it down at the edge of her bed, raising his hands in a placating gesture.

"Where am I?" she demanded.

He chuckled. "What a way to greet your host first thing after you awaken."

"I want to know where the hell I am," she seethed. "Answer me."

"Why, exactly where you just said you were," Jack replied, amused.

"What do you mean?"

He glanced at her and then back to the outside, smirking.

"Hell, of course."

Rapunzel didn't know if her fainting spell had left her severely delusional or did this strange person just told her she was in hell. It hit her then; she remembered the fields, the darkness, his words…

The Master of Death…

She covered her mouth with a trembling hand. "Wh-What?"

"I must have overdosed on the Essence of Lethe," he said with a grimace. "My apologies for hazing your memory."

"I'm in…I'm in Hades?" she asked and even she could hear the blunt disbelief in her tone. "There must be some mistake, I can't die, I'm…" she trailed off, finally realizing what her mind desperately didn't want to believe.

"You brought me here," Rapunzel whispered. "Why?"

"To learn from each other, of course," he replied mildly.

"You don't get it," she said, her pulse quickening. "I don't belong here, I'm not one of you, I…I can't stay here."

She lifted one foot up for emphasis and Jack watched as tentative blades of grass sprung up from the dirt pack floor, withering away before they could fully bloom, receding back to the Earth like an ostracized guest. Rapunzel stifled a dismayed cry and her eyes shot to his.

"See? Take me home," she said desperately. "Please."

Jack tilted his head to one side as if thinking about her plea. "Alright, I will," he said and she couldn't help the bubble of hope that burst into her chest at his words. "But only after you have eaten, I can't have you famished for our journey back."

Rapunzel glanced at the fruit platter and shuddered. From the way how the light spilled into the room, it looked as if the pomegranates were bleeding real blood. She made to pick up one seed but stopped.

Remembering her mother's teachings, she recalled that if anyone, mortal or immortal were to eat the fruits of Hades, they would remain there forever.

She jerked her hand back as if she had been electrocuted and glared at him. "Liar."

Jack allowed himself a shrug.

"What can I say? You can't really cheat death."

She fumed, her hands clenching and unclenching by her side in frustration.

"What do you really want from me?"

Jack's playful demeanor hardened and he walked up to her, backing her to one of the walls. Her heart sputtered at their closeness as he lifted up one hand, gently placing it on her cheek. She couldn't move. Pinned to the wall, there was no way to escape his grip, every breath rising nearly making her skin come in contact with his chest.

She willed herself to hold her breath.

His hands were cold, the frozen, cloying scent coming off him in waves. She wrinkled her nose and turned her face away from him but his grip was like steel.

"Look at me," he commanded and she felt that same strange pull to do as he said, her green eyes meeting his Arctic cerulean.

"This is what I want," he said softly. "You."

"Me?" her question came out as a squeak and she mentally cursed.

"Yes, you," he replied, amused. "You're beautiful and alive, vivid and real as a memory but I...I'm just shadows."

His features evaded her view, turning her thoughts to slush, making her notice the masculine sharp edges of his jaw, the stubborn look in his eyes, the way how his breath fell on her parted lips; the taste of mint like bright sparks against her tongue. She flushed, realizing that he was somehow manipulating her emotions. She couldn't _possibly_ want him.

Could she?

"No, you belong here, I belong there," Rapunzel said, pushing him away firmly. The loss of his touch was like a throbbing hum, her skin silently protesting, her body aching.

"Oh, Rapunzel," Jack said, smirking cruelly. The light in his eyes had extinguished, marring his features in anguished darkness. "We are both not _that_ different."

"How?" she demanded. "I am Life, you're Death, tell me how are we similar?"

"Our vendettas," he whispered, shouldering past her, hand floating above the doorknob.

"Our need for revenge," Jack said, smiling sadly as he closed the door on her stunned face.


	4. Death's Compassion

**Hi guys! First of, thanks for your reviews and I hope this update wasn't too late as I just started my first week of college. It was really hectic and I didn't really have time to write but it's okay, here's another chapter! Review, if you would!**

* * *

_**Son when you grow up, would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned?**_

_**-Welcome to The Black Parade; My Chemical Romance**_

* * *

Rapunzel let her hands drop to her sides with a dull thud, exhaling in frustration. What did he mean? She never intended to have revenge on anybody! Unless…

The young Goddess racked her memory for anything concerning Jack, trying to remember bits and pieces said about him. Yes, he was a loner, somewhat invisible to the other Gods on Olympus; he resented his brothers after the fall of the Titans…

Her breath hitched. That's it. It was because his own family disowned him to the darkness.

He wanted _her_ as a leverage to bargain with the other Olympians, since Zeus was the one who decreed that Hades could only visit Olympus once every winter solstice.

The realization made her heart thud unevenly and once again, she tried the door. It was bolted shut and even if she could unlock it, she probably couldn't escape unnoticed.

_Think, think,_ she pleaded to herself. What would your mother do?

An idea dawned upon her.

She waited, eyeing the fruit warily as she sat it on a wooden table, careful not to let the any of its juices smear her fingers. She knew that even one taste of Hell's orchards, Rapunzel might never see the sun ever again.

She sat on the edge of the bed, waiting. If she could earn his trust, Jack might even let her go, drop down his guard and let her wander around freely so she could put her plan into motion.

_Only_ if she could earn his trust. Something told her that Death didn't let anyone in often.

She sighed and laid her head down on the soft mattress, ideas flashing and replaying in her mind as she worked on the benefits and consequences of it.

The door opened and she half expected it to be Jack. What she got was much worse.

A mutilated…person thudded in, carrying a jug of water. One of his eyes were pierced, leaving a bright blue orb and gory gashes on his face, the blood crusting and oozing in some places.

He spotted and lumbered towards her, a rattling breath sounding in the deep recesses of his chest. Rapunzel took a horrified step backwards but he followed, a tortured whine escaping his throat.

Her terrified scream reverberated across the whole room, shaking the walls with her fear.

"_Rapunzel!_"

She had never been so relieved then to hear his voice as Jack came through the door, a worried look etched on his features. Without thinking, she ran towards him and gripped his arm, cowering behind his long black cloak, her eyes screwed shut with fear.

"G-get it a-away, I'm sorry if I made you mad j-just g-get it a-a-away from me."

He looked from the corpse to her and waved his hand dismissively. She watched as right before her eyes, meat and flesh appeared on the bony frame and one by one, the gashes on his face healed until she was staring right into the bewildered eyes of a young boy.

He placed the jug on the table next to the pomegranates and bowed his head hesitantly.

"Master, I'm sorry, I was just trying to tell her that I brought w-water for her to bathe and… I didn't mean to scare her I just thought-"

"It's okay Pirro ," Jack replied reassuringly. "I should have warned you that she wouldn't be used to your real form."

Pirro considered her with a bright gleam in his eyes. In his much kinder form, Rapunzel could now see that he was about ten years old, with the bluest eyes she had ever seen, dirty straw blond hair falling limply on his face which he brushed away carelessly and with the inattentiveness of youth. His stature was thin and almost sickly but even here he radiated live and vitality, something he didn't when in his Hell shape.

"She's glowing," he said in childlike wonder. Rapunzel laughed, still shaky from her scare as she slowly walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Rapunzel," she said and the young boy grinned.

"I'm Pirro but you can call me Pir," he said and as if on impulse, he reached out and grabbed the ends of her hair, observing it in fascination.

"Pretty," Pir said with a toothy grin.

Rapunzel grinned at the boy's enthusiasm and curiosity. Maybe she could warm up to this boy child. On the other hand, she was still pretty mad at _someone_ else…

She turned back to Jack with a glare on her face. "Why didn't you warn me that I was expecting someone?"

To her surprise and chagrin he actually looked embarrassed, running his hand through his hair nervously. "I-I didn't know if you would take me seriously if I actually told you."

Rapunzel looked back from Pirro to Jack, despair on her face. "Next time, don't spring something up on me like that," she scolded. "I might be immortal but I could still be stunned from shock."

"Alright, sorry."

Pir grinned. "Master never says sorry."

Rapunzel raised her brows. "Never?"

"Ever," Pir confirmed. "Sometimes when he yells at me cuz' I get his orders wrong, he doesn't see that I'm right and he just starts scolding-"

"Okay, champ, that's enough storytelling for one day," Jack said in the sternest voice he could muster. Even though his voice was strict, his eyes shone with tenderness for the young boy in front of him, something that threw Rapunzel off more than having to meet a pseudo form changing skeleton and getting kidnapped in one day.

She honestly didn't know that this side of Death existed.

Pirro quickly got the hint and left the room without another word, leaving both immortals to their silence.

"That kid got it real rough when he was alive," Jack said softly, breaking the unnaturally loud quiet.

"Excuse me?" Rapunzel asked, wondering if she heard right.

His gaze pierced hers with an intensity that knocked her breathless.

"When he was a child he…he made his step-father mad for some small reason and the sick bastard took a razor knife to his face," the God of Death said in a sad voice. "He would have suffered hours in pain but I took pity on him and cut his life short."

Rapunzel's eyes shot wide. "H-He…He did what?" she asked in disbelief. "But he's just a child!"

Jack's mouth set in a grim line. "Pirro's step-dad was a struggling carpenter and had a drinking problem," Jack continued in that same hypnotic soft voice. "His mum died when he was five so his step-dad thought he was a liability to the family and would always abuse the kid.

"One day he just went too far."

She could feel the disbelief melting into anger and for a moment, she forgot who she was and wished that Pirro's step-father suffered a death more painful than what he put his own step-son in. That thought made her uneasy and she cast her eyes to the ground in mourning.

"Poor boy," she whispered. "He must hate that…that ruthless monster."

"Pir didn't really," Jack said, shrugging. "He forgave his step-dad but nonetheless, I sheltered Pir here away from his spirit and sent that bastard to the deepest belly in the Fields of Punishment."

Jack's blue eyes glowed dangerously and unconsciously, she took a step back. He noticed and smiled in an amusing way but it didn't exude warmth. They were still bright with murderous intent.

"O-okay, it seems fair," she stuttered.

Jack tilted his head, his eyes searching hers. She conspicuously wondered if she had anything on her face and mentally chastised herself. He wouldn't care. He was just assessing her, wondering how she could hold up in his domain before breaking. Before falling apart to his sick game.

"I will have Pir bring you up for dinner tonight and then I'll show you the grounds," he said and without further words, walked out from the room, leaving her alone once again.

"Crap," Rapunzel muttered.

Dinner meant food and food meant eating. And eating meant never leaving this place ever again.

She was going to have to escape sooner than she thought.

* * *

**You _sure_ you wanna do that Punz?**


	5. Darkness Rages

**Here's the next update. Also, major thanks to _GloomingDarkLove_, _xToxicWaste_, _sWolf13_, _Morelle_, _sorallellow_, _Guest15_, _CreepyLily_ and anyone else who has favorited, followed and supported this story! It greatly inspires me to write better for all of you people so if you want more frequent updates, review button's down there haha. But seriously though, leave a comment, I love hearing from you guys! :) Oh, and to _Elsa Frost_, sorry I didn't reply to your question for the last chapter. Anyway, I absolutely adore Frozen and Brave was amazing as well but in my humble opinion, nothing can beat The Lion King ;) and I loved the song 'Reflection' from Mulan cause I could totally relate to it, you know, dishonoring my family and everything (kidding, lol!) **

* * *

_**Beaten and broken and chased from the land, But I rise up above it, high up above it and see...**_

_**-Night of the Hunter; 30 Seconds To Mars**_

* * *

Pir arrived for her hours later (judging by the silence and growing darkness of Hades) and coaxed her to take a bath. Honestly, she would've arrived to Jack's dinner sooty and clad in her half singed white _chiton_ if it didn't fall on the young boy's responsibility to get the goddess cleaned up.

Reluctantly, and only because of Pir's pleading eyes, she washed her arms and face and then her hair, brushing the locks until it shone and the ends curled around her ankles like a golden vines. She donned the new red silk gown that Jack had given her, shaking her head at the scantiness of the material and rubbed her lips with some red rogue provided in the chests by her bed.

She peeked at her reflection and was momentarily stunned. A grown woman stared back from the gilded surface and Rapunzel wondered if her mother would have a heart attack if she could see her now. Her blond hair cascaded down her back like a golden waterfall, her eyes were smoldering bright and her parted red lips added to her sultry siren look.

She could barely recognize herself in the mirror.

She took Pir's hand in hers and the little boy led her out of the room, down a winding stairs. She breathed deeply, happy to have a wide expanse of space around her instead of being cramped in that tiny room and followed willingly, taking in the dark walls and thick burgundy carpets.

The hallway leveled out until she reached a cavernous room, a dome in the middle of the room was supported by four thick pillars made of black marble, hosting a large dining table under the shadowy concave. Jack was sitting at the head of the table, sipping quietly on a glass of wine.

He looked up when he heard them approaching and did a double take when he caught sight of her.

With her glowing skin, bare shoulders and bright eyes filled with innocence he could've easily mistaken her for Aphrodite herself, entering his domain and illuminating with her beauty and purity. Jack's eyes dilated and he could feel a coiling heat in the deepest pit of his stomach tightening when Rapunzel took in the room with an air of timidity, gnawing her lower lip nervously.

She approached the table and pulled up a chair farthest away from him. Jack noticed this and frowned, gesturing to the seat opposite him.

"You could seat yourself here, I won't bite," he caught sight of her swallowing her fear and smirked. "Not yet."

Her gaze was startled and she opened her mouth, ready to argue when he appeared behind her, pulling out the chair, his expression mischievous.

"How the hell do you do that?" she asked, meaning for it to come out snappish but instead it came out as begrudgingly awestruck. She ignored his offered seat and chose one at the other end of the table, her gaze defiantly daring him to comment about it.

Something in Jack sparked at her little act of defiance though whether it was amusement or irritation, he wasn't so sure. He reappeared back in his seat and picked up his wine glass, watching as the somber lighting spilled through the liquid, throwing red tinted colors on the stark white table cloth.

"Shadow travelling," he replied at last.

"What's that?" she asked, mystified.

"It means that I can move from one place to another by travelling through different shadows," Jack explained, noting with some glee at her rapture. She unknowingly leaned forward, eyes bright with attention, gaze unwavering.

"You mean you can travel to anywhere in the world and you just appear out of the darkness?"

"Yes, pretty much," Jack answered with a faint smile. He couldn't remember the last time someone had ever asked him this question. The realizations made him frown and cast his eyes to the wine glass again, contemplating.

In fact, he couldn't remember the last time when anyone has ever asked him a question.

His grip tightened, the knuckles turning white. Rapunzel noticed this and her curiosity overrode her instinct to stay quiet - to stay hidden.

"Jack? Are you okay?"

The wine glass shattered in his hand and Jack cussed, gripping his hand that was bleeding brilliant gold _ichor_. She bolted up and ran to him, taking his hand in hers.

"I'm fine," he snarled, attempting to pull his hand back but she held on firmly. She unwound her hair from its messy braid and tried to wrap it around his hand but he pushed it away. Rapunzel glanced up, ready to scathingly tell him to hold still when she caught sight of his gaze.

His eyes were a dangerous mix of anger, hatred and something else…pain.

"I told you I'm fine," he growled. "I don't need your stupid Olympian magic to heal, I've got my own."

His comment blocked her senses and for a moment, she forgot who she was speaking too as she stood up, hands stained with his _ichor,_ small fists balled tightly and trembling with anger.

"What is it with you and the Olympians?" she all but shouted. "In case you haven't noticed, I was trying to help you and you and your stupid prejudices against my father and mother are not helping-"

"_Stupid_ prejudices?" Jack seethed. "I think you know very well why I don't like-"

"And that's why you kidnapped me, isn't it?" Rapunzel continued, oblivious to his retorts and mounting anger, blinded by her indignation and the growing frustration building in her chest, ready to reach a crescendo.

"Enough, Rapunzel-"

"You wanted me for leverage right? You wanted me to prove something to Zeus!"

"Rapunzel, that's enou-"

"But that's never going to happen, you won't get noticed by him, he'll just ignore you like everyone else and you'll have no choice but to accept that those stupid Olympians are the ones that you should bow down too, that I'm one of them and-"

"I said _enough!_"

Dark shadows raced all around him, cold wind whipping, turning the room into a tornado. Rapunzel faltered and ducked when a golden plate nearly careened into her head.

"Jack-"

The Lord of the Underworld was long gone in his rage, the cold leaving trails of snow, streaking the walls with icicles. Jack's eyes were an unnaturally bright blue and they were fixed on her with something more than anger.

It was hate.

He lifted a hand and the wind knocked her back, sending her flying against a wall. She slumped to the ground and released a pained cry. Immediately the internal storm disappeared and she felt cold hands lifting her up from the ground, running over her face, her hair, slowly reviving her senses.

Rapunzel shook the dizziness away and her head throbbed dully.

"Rapunzel? Rapunzel? Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Jack's worried gaze slowly focused back into view, his eyes back to normal, staring at her with an uncharacteristic worry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I-"

She pushed him away, a strangled sob escaping her throat. She quickly stumbled away from him, holding the torn front of her dress where it caught a sharp hook, fighting back the tears and insults she wanted to hurl at him.

Jack approached her warily like how one would approach a wounded animal, his hands lifted in a gesture of placation.

"Are you hurt?"

She didn't answer, preferring to set her gaze on the ground, stubbornly avoiding his eyes.

Fighting with Jack was one thing but being tossed against walls was another…especially if all she had done was to tell him the truth. The only one who would probably care for her disappearance was her mother and even _she_ had other nymphs to help with her work, it's not like Rapunzel was ever an important feature in Olympus.

The Olympians probably wouldn't even give Jack a chance to speak and request.

"I want to go back to my room," she half whispered and then, in a steelier tone, added, "I _need_ to get back to my room."

Jack's face flashed with guilt and maybe even a little bit of regret but he didn't say anything, instead barking out for Pirro to come and take her.

The young boy looked curious and bewildered but when he caught sight of Jack's mutinous expression, he hurried towards her and Rapunzel let him pull her up.

"Pirro, take her back to her room," he said, and like a switch, his anger was replaced with wariness though she didn't understand why he was angry in the first place.

"It's alright," she replied coldly and to Pirro, she gently extracted her hand from him, noting his confused gaze. That makes the both of us, she thought sullenly.

"I can find my way back by myself."

Jack's wary expression switched back to guilt and she allowed herself a perverse delight in his regret as she stalked back up the dark marble stairs.

~~O~~O~~

Jack's emotions were ranging wildly from anger, crippling guilt and anger again at his weaknesses. The broken pictures - priceless and all from the Renaissance Era that he had so painstakingly collected - littered the floor, evidence of his uncontrollable emotions. He had always prided himself on being closed off and in control of his feelings (after all, Death was supposed to be cruel) but something about losing control in front of that stubborn Goddess had left him growling under his breath, yanking his white locks in frustration as he kicked a stool out of his way.

"Which poor soul has got you so riled up, _Master?_" a voice drawled from the darkness, mocking and subtly malicious.

Thanatos – or Pitch as he was known to his more personal alliances – appeared from the shadows, a lazy grin plastered on his ashen grey lips. His wild amber eyes penetrated the darkness of the room as he stalked towards Jack, twirling a bit of black sand as he made his way.

"Is it that little Goddess you stole from above?" he asked, grin widening. "Has she stolen your heart, Master?"

"Aren't you supposed to be guarding the doors from wandering souls?" Jack snapped, giving him a pointed gaze.

Pitch shrugged. "Well, I guess a short break has been called for, I mean Cerberus could probably do the job well enough for me."

Jack glared at him but made no motion to reply, gazing at the flickering flames of his fireplace, lost in thought.

"What happened at the dinner? I heard you caused quite a bit of ruckus?" Pitch asked, clearly enjoying Jack's discomfort.

"Lay off, Pitch before I toss you into Tartarus," Jack warned. "And no, I didn't cause a ruckus, I caused a storm," he replied archly.

"I hurt her – that Goddess – and she refused to speak with me after that."

Pitch draped himself on a couch, rolling his eyes. "You practically threw her against a wall, of course she would be upset, and women are not dogs that they can forget after you've kicked them."

Jack stopped his pacing and glanced at his General, his frown deepening.

"But I didn't hurt her," he protested. "All I wanted was for her to fear me and to not doubt my prowess."

"Doubting your prowess no, fearing you, also no," Pitch sighed. "Honestly, what did you think would win her heart? Throwing her against the wall and force feeding her fruit so she can stay here?" He waved his hand dismissively. "You're doing it wrong, Master; although for someone who rarely ever speaks to anyone but Death I think I can understand."

"Get to your point," Jack said, scowling.

Pitch sighed again. "My point is that if you want your dear brothers to take you seriously, you should try to win her heart, after all, a daughter of Zeus would be the leverage you need to gain recognition and maybe even have her as a wife."

_A wife?_ Jack hadn't considered that possibility.

"So I should treat her better?"

"No, you shouldn't treat her better. You should treat her like a Queen."

Jack stared at his General with grim apprehension. "It never crossed my mind to take her as a wife."

"Well, now it has," Pitch replied sarcastically. "And if you want to be accepted back as an Olympian, she would be the prize and ticket you need."

"But she hates me," Jack argued. "She wouldn't let me near her."

"Then work your way to her," Pitch said, twisting the black sand in his hands, fashioning it into different shapes. "And win her heart."

"You mean be charming?" Jack asked, eyes wide in realization.

"More than that," Pitch said as the sand elongated into the walls of Erebus. He smirked, gesturing at the doors to the mortal world. "Be so charming that she wouldn't even want to leave if she could help it."

* * *

**I promise I will get to the good parts soon, be patient! Their relationship is barely getting started ;) **


	6. Death Distracts

**Second update in a week? Yup, I'm on a roll. Major thanks to _FloraIrmaTylee, Guest, Guest15, Tacolady (I'm so glad I managed to make you ship Jackunzel even if it was a little bit!), ImagineDragonz7, ELLE555_ and _Elsa Fros_t for your wonderful reviews :D And to _Elsa Frost_, yes, I've seen frozen thrice and absolutely loved it...three times! Lol. This chapter contains a new character and I apologize if she seems a bit OOC but for the sake of this fic, I had to make her who she is...and did anyone like the mention of Pitch as Thanatos? I'm still thinking of who to cast as Poseidon & Gaea and if any of you have suggestions, I would definitely appreciate it! **

* * *

_**In the land of Gods and Monsters, I was an Angel, Living in the garden of evil...**_

_**-Gods and Monsters; Lana Del Ray**_

* * *

Charming.

He just _had_ to be _charming_. He just _had_ to _convince_ her that he wasn't going to hurt her anymore.

It sounded much easier when Pitch said it.

Jack paced the garden palace, frowning in concentration as he decided what to do. He racked his brains for any information about that infuriating Goddess, anything at all so that he could beg for forgiveness like the desperate bastard he was.

All he knew was that she had a lovely voice, animals adored her and in turn she adored flowers…

_Flowers,_ that's it!

Jack surveyed the barren grounds of the garden, the soil black and infertile as he put his plans into motion. Concentrating, he summoned all the precious stones of the earth, conjuring up the fieriest rubies, the glowing emeralds and the sparkling diamonds, arranging them so that they resembled real life flowers, twining around the pillars and sprouting from the grounds, vivid against the grey skies.

Satisfied, he observed his work with a grin. The garden was exactly as the one in her meadow, near her sapling and he fervently hoped that she would love it.

A day had passed since the dining hall fiasco and - knowing that it may be a slim chance considering her stubborn nature - that she could somehow find it in her heart to forgive him.

"I've never seen you this nervous," a voice said, making Jack turn.

A slender woman detached herself from the pillar, brushing nonexistent dirt of her black silk gown. Her hair was elaborately done, accentuating her harsh yet strangely exotic features. Her eyes were rimmed, the irises a molten gold and she was sneering at him through blood red lips.

"Mavis," Jack said coldly. "What're you doing here?"

Mavis – or Chaos as she was known to the mortals – sauntered up to him, circling the gardens as she inspected his flowers.

"What, a Goddess can't visit her lover?" she asked, innocently batting her eyelids.

Jack gritted his teeth and forced himself to return her sickly sweet smile. "No, not on my grounds."

Mavis barked out a laugh, leaning against the pillar again, her dress riding up slightly to reveal milky white thighs. Jack didn't mean to stare but his eyes were unwillingly drawn to her slender legs and noted with a strange feeling in his gut that he didn't find them the least bit arousing anymore.

He found them - and her - to be quite irritating.

"Why are you here?" he asked as she plucked one of the dandelions he made out of the finest diamonds, twirling the stalk in her fingers with a bored expression on her face.

"Just curious to see how long you can keep your façade up," she replied caustically. Her gaze bore into his, golden eyes shining with malicious curiosity.

"What are you planning?" Jack asked, getting annoyed with her riddles and cryptic answers.

"Me? Now what makes you think I'm up to something?" Mavis asked, walking up to him. She draped a hand around his neck, leaned forward, lips nearly touching his as if to impart a secret. Jack willed himself not to flinch, to turn his expression into stone.

"They know," was all she whispered. "They know and Zeus – North – knows that you've taken his precious daughter."

"She isn't his precious daughter," Jack bit back. "He hardly ever cared for her when she was younger."

"But he does owe a favor to Gothel and when the whole of Olympus finds out, this realm will need all the protection Thanatos and Cerberus can offer," Mavis taunted.

"They will never get her."

Her eyes flared and she clawed his chest, pulling him so close that he could make out the faint freckles on the bridge of her nose. "Don't you see _my_ _beloved?_" she deadpanned sarcastically. "Yours is a lost cause!"

With a flick of his hand, the wind came to his aid, pushing Mavis away from him. He watched with impassive eyes as she stumbled, glaring murderously at him.

"She will never fall in love with someone like you," Mavis spat out, finally revealing her true intentions. The Goddess practically reeked with jealousy and indignation. "She'll always see you as what you are…darkness."

"I have my ways," Jack said, answering her back in the same infuriating cryptic way. "And why do you care? It's not as if you ever had any feelings for me."

She turned her back on him with a huff and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, away from the sacred garden. He took a deep breath. No more backing down anymore.

Jack grimaced as he remembered every attempt (and failure) at trying to get back in Zeus's good graces, even going so far as to beg his brother to receive him back in Olympus. He made his brother recall his help in the Titan War, threatened him with unfulfilled blackmails and yet North hadn't even reconsidered.

It was only after he had caused a strike by not accepting anymore souls into his domain did his brother finally take notice of him. In a show of 'compromise' North allowed him to visit Mount Olympus only on the occasion of the Winter Solstice – the God's annual meeting to discuss and debate current issues.

But Jack wanted more.

He would never say it out loud but he hated this place. He hated this dreary world with nothing but Death and a three headed dog for company and the wail of souls in the background, grating on his nerves and making his head spin.

He needed a place to escape.

He needed a distraction.

Strangely, ever since Rapunzel's arrival into Hades, the screaming has stopped bothering him - had stopped evading his senses. She was like a breath of fresh air, a beautiful flower growing out of his dark soul and he'll be damned if he would ever let her be plucked away from him.

~~O~~O~~

A knock on the door sounded and Rapunzel awoke to the squeaking of wood against the hinges. She got up, still groggy from dozing off and was instantly alert when she caught sight of silver hair and a pair of apologetic blue eyes.

Dull anger spread through her chest, reminding her of the last time they had seen each other. She hitched the bedspread up higher around her form, acutely aware that there was nothing separating her naked body from him besides a thin cotton sheet.

Rapunzel's dress and undergarments had torn during the incident, caught on a stray hook when his wind tossed her to a wall. Her other _himation_ was sooty, burnt and smelled musty, making her feel dirty and unwashed when she put it on. Instead, she had gone to bed wearing nothing and now she was starting to regret it.

"Rapunzel?" he said, eyes taking her in. She hid behind the sheets, her legs tangling themselves closer to her body in a vain effort to conceal herself.

"Rapunzel I…I'm really sorry about last night and I wanted to make it up to you," Jack said, gesturing to the outside from her window. "I want to show you something that I think you might like."

"O-okay," she managed to squeak out. "I'll be there in a while."

A grin spread across his handsome features and Rapunzel found that she had been holding her breath, absently noting the light spilling onto his cheekbones, making something stir in her heart which she had been trying to ignore ever since the first time she met him.

Attraction. She was freaking attracted to the God of Death, despite their obvious differences.

_Snap out of it!_ _He nearly tried to kill you yesterday!_

But nothing her mind said could distract herself from the fact. Jack was gorgeous and extremely distracting.

"It'll only take a while, besides, I haven't shown you the rest of this place," Jack said, his tone earnest and persuasive.

"I would love to but-"

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"If you could just-"

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I'm naked," she finally gasped out and he abruptly fell silent. His eyes wandered down from her clenched fist, roaming over her prone form and she could see understanding dawn on his face.

Rapunzel should've felt violated or scared but the look in his eyes made her feel something else. Something she has never felt before for anybody.

Warmth pooled in her lower belly and she watched him as he watched her. Jack took in her flush cheeks, the pale skin of her swan-like throat, and the curve of her breasts barely visible under the sheets…

He tore his eyes forcefully from her gorgeous flushed form with an almost crumbling will - the thought of removing the sheets and exploring every inch of her body was so strong he nearly gave in - and with a wave of his hand, made a new gown appear at the foot of her bed. Jack inclined his head and turned his back, indicating that she should change when he just wanted to stop himself before he did something truly idiotic.

The smoldering electric between the both of them dissipated and Rapunzel was strangely disappointed. She picked up the gown and tried it on, the sleeve of her right arm too long to wind up. She let it slip out of her hands and found that without the sleeve, her lower back was inappropriately exposed, making her cheeks reddened again. Rapunzel wanted a mirror to do this but instead, she looked at Jack, wondering if they could evoke that feeling again one more time…

"Jack?" her voice was shy as she called out to him.

He turned and she could see his posture visibly relax and felt slightly happy that he was also as affected as she was.

"Jack, could you help me with my sleeve?"

She pointed to the trailing material and he nodded, picking it up and wrapping it around her shoulder with clumsy hands. Twice he didn't tie the fabric properly, causing it to pool down and him to try again. His fingers against her back were like tiny static shocks and Rapunzel found that she couldn't breathe right again, the feeling between her legs intensifying the more his touch casually brushed against her overheated skin.

His fingernail accidentally trailed up her spine and she shivered, breath catching sharply. Jack stopped his ministrations, fingers freezing against her skin as he turned rigid behind her.

"Rapunzel?"

She turned around to face him, explanation for her ludicrous behavior on the tip of her tongue. It died when she found herself flushed against him and the sensation of being drawn into him was back again, making her stare up into his wide eyes. They were dilated, the blue almost eclipsed by black, drowning her in their dark depths.

Jack's gaze searched hers with unconcealed lust. She leaned up, eyes transfixed on his lips as her tongue peeked out to wet hers. His stare was inevitably drawn to that action and if possible, his eyes darkened further.

He reached out to cup her cheek, tilting her head up, lips parted in anticipation. How he had longed to taste his flower, to feel her soft skin against his, to have his own way-

"Mistress Rapunzel, it's time for your bath- oh!"

Pirro glanced back and forth at the both of them, his eyes filling with childlike fascination.

"Were you finally going to kiss her, Master?" he quipped, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Were you really?"

"Yes, Pirro," Jack gritted out, trying to sooth his raging disappointment as he let Rapunzel go. "But I can't now."

"Why not?" Pirro whined, pouting. "I won't mind."

Jack glanced to Rapunzel to find that she was repressing her laughter and he immediately felt lighter, a chuckle threatening to overwhelm his fierce façade.

"It's okay Pirro, Mistress Rapunzel will belong to me today, you will have no need to take care of her."

The young boy nodded and walked out, leaving the two of them in an awkward silence. Jack racked his brain, trying to figure out a way to salvage the situation, to tell her that what happened moments ago weren't his true intentions.

"You were saying that you had something to show me?" Rapunzel asked and he breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Yes, in the gardens."

She shyly took his arm and he automatically wrapped his hand around her wrist. Rapunzel felt surprised. His hand wasn't really as cold as how her mother had said, instead it was pleasantly chilled, slowly warming with the combination of her touch.

"Well, don't keep me waiting, I'm not good with surprises," she said and they walked down the hallway, arm in arm, conscious of the fact that a line had been crossed today.

Jack also realized that this was the first time she had ever shot him a genuine smile and for that, he couldn't contain his.

~~O~~O~~

Her little squeal of delight was worth the humiliation he had been forced to endure after their almost (Jack still shivered a little thinking about it) kiss as she practically bounded into the gardens. She admired the flowers, reaching out to pluck one, placing it under her nose to inhale…and promptly broke apart in racking sobs.

Jack was by her side in a second, arms raised awkwardly, trying to sooth her sudden change of mood. Wasn't she just happy a mere moment ago?

"Rapunzel, what's wrong?" he asked, gaze searching hers. "What happened?"

She calmed down enough to roughly shove the flower to him and he took it with confusion in his features as he watched more tears cascading down her blotchy, anger stricken face.

"They're…T-they're not r-real…I t-thought they w-were real…"

A flash of indignation flared in his chest. Did she not appreciate his efforts to woo her?

"I'm…I'm sorry, I know you were trying to make me happy b-but I can't stand knowing there will be n-no real flowers down here anymore." Her tears had stopped but her voice was raspy and rough from crying, her shoulders visibly trembling. "I miss t-them the most."

Jack felt horrible. He now understood her. He had given her something she most wanted but it turned out to be not what she expected. He would be lying if it said it didn't make him feel a twinge of guilt.

"I'm sorry, Rapunzel, but real flowers can't grow down here," he said regrettably. "They'll die."

Except for one.

_No! It would be too dangerous to let her near there!_

His gaze briefly flitted to the gate that separated the palace gardens from the wild of Hades beyond, a place that had been sealed for as long as he could remember. It was so long ago that he couldn't even recall why it had been sealed in the first place, just that a terrible accident had taken place there and he had ordered the gates closed once and for all.

In there was the tree of Hades, the binder of souls and the rock of this dimension, amidst fields of bright flowers and lush greenery, deceptively placed there to trick wandering souls into thinking they were in the Isles of the Blessed.

It was quite literally the rock of Hell.

To let her in there was to spell suicide for herself as she might unknowingly consume the fruit, destroying her innocence and turning her into something like him.

A creature of darkness.

No, he wouldn't even let her step one foot in there.

"It's okay," she sniffed petulantly, jarring him back to the present.

"No, no it's not, I…I have to make it up to you," Jack decided. "I want you to get to know this place better."

Excitement and apprehension filled lighted her expression and Rapunzel secretly celebrated with joy.

This meant that Jack had finally decided to let her in, if not only a little bit. It meant that she could put her plan into motion.

Gripping the front of his cloak, she pulled him in for an embrace and he startled, temporarily unsure what he should do. His arms tentatively wrapped around her and for a moment, her heartbeat was the only thing he could focus on, his senses narrowing down into that little twitch of life, memorizing it as one would memorize their favorite poetry.

She smelled like roses, sweet and pure that it made his heart ache to even allow her in such a close proximity to him. It was like being in the Sun's presence and he was the moon, awestruck and in her shadow of brilliance.

His chest heaved with pain and longing that he didn't know he possessed as he tilted her face up, leaning down to brush the gentlest of kisses on her lips. She gasped and Jack took advantage of that, swiping his tongue against her bottom lip, the presence of vanilla strong on his taste buds.

She whimpered as he sucked her bottom lip lovingly, nibbling on it with an expertise that she didn't expect him to have.

_No! No!_ This _wasn't_ supposed to be happening!

Her brain was pulling her back, trying to drag her back to the inevitable _wrongness_ of this moment. She shouldn't be kissing him, heck; she shouldn't even be _enjoying_ this!

But she was and she couldn't help it, throwing her arms around and deepening the kiss, her lips opening up to his like a flower to sunlight, uncontrollable and instinctual. The taste of cool peppermint numbed her tongue and Rapunzel sighed, running her fingers through his disarrayed silver locks.

Shivers of pleasure were shooting up his spine from her deft fingers and hungry lips. Jack growled, lifting her up, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist as he leaned her against a pillar, lips skating down her neck with practiced ease, trying to memorize every part of her before she pushed him away. Like she always did.

Rapunzel's hands were tight fists in his hair but Jack didn't mind one bit as he bit the skin of her neck, creating an angry red mark. She gasped at the mind numbing pleasure and arched her body into his, baring her pale, glistening skin to him.

He hummed appreciatively as he laved her neck with kisses and rough nips, all the while conscious of the tightening in his belly, the chain of heat overwhelming him, pushing him to give more, to _take more_…

"S-stop." Her actions contradicted her words as she ran her tongue over the crease of his ear, her breaths harsh. "_More_, Jack, _gods_, give me more!" she whispered urgently, her breathing punctuated with a keening gasp as he scraped his teeth down the column of her neck. He obliged her requests as his lips connected with hers roughly, making her gasp sharply again.

He loved the way how she kissed him, with unrestrained passion yet with crippling innocence, something that made him lust for her even more. Oh, the things he could teach this undefiled, _pure_, untouched flower…

She pulled back, her gaze wide and panicked. Her fists left his hair and were on his shoulders instead, pushing him away slightly. Disappointment crashed into him in crippling waves but he put her down, conscious of her bare shoulder covered with his teeth marks, the skin puckered and red.

Rapunzel leaned back against the pillar, breathing deeply.

What in the _name_ of Zeus was that?

It was as if every fiber and nerve in her body was on fire, pushing her body to continue what her mind was vehemently protesting: to give in to this brooding, dark, _sexy_ God and give him what he wanted. But be careful, her mind chimed just as she was ready to give into his seductive wiles; you're playing a very dangerous game with the darkest of all fires.

Jack too seemed surprise, licking his lips and running his hands through his hair to get rid of the knots that she had created. She flushed, remembering how she had held on tightly, too afraid to give in.

Wanting so much to give in it physically _hurt._

"Are…did I hurt you?" he asked, a small smirk working its way on his lips. The lips that she so badly wanted to feel against her skin again. And again. And _again._

"I'm fine," she replied, voice still husky from the overdrive of emotions being in his presence conjured.

He gave her a shy smile and she returned it, busying herself with straightening her clothes before – Olympus forbids – someone had seen her practically begging the Lord of the Underworld to take her and have his own way with her. She flushed at that memory and Jack's smirk came back in full force.

"Come on, I still haven't shown you the place yet," he said, offering her his hand which she took shyly.

Now, now, the voice of her mother chimed in her head nastily. You wouldn't want to get distracted from ruining the plan, will you?

Oh.

_That_ plan.

The plan to run away and never come back ever again.

Jack's lips had left fiery imprints on her skin and she absentmindedly touched the place where he had bit her.

Ruining the plan?

The plan may have very well been ruined and flawed from the very start.


	7. Demon's Wrath

**See how much I just love you guys and writing this story? Hope you guys enjoy this :) **

**_What a Rubber Chicken:_ I'm trying to incorporate that element into his character but it's understandably a little hard because Hades is not really a fun guy but I'll see what I can do with Jack's character :) **

**To the rest who reviewed, know that I appreciate it with all my heart! You know what will make me even more grateful? (Psst, it has something to do with reviewing ;)) **

* * *

_**Deficit**_

_**-Russian Circles**_

* * *

Rapunzel wandered across her garden, absentmindedly picking up some flowers and humming a tune under her breath. Ever since that day in her (she still couldn't comprehend that Jack had given her this as her gift) gardens, the God of Death had been considerably nicer and much more open, going so far as to allow her to wander the place by herself.

As expected, he did place some limits on her wanderings, citing the gates in her garden and the walls of Erebus as forbidden.

Rapunzel breathed deeply.

Of course.

The walls of Erebus would be forbidden to her and she had no doubt that the doors to Olympus and the mortal world would be heavily guarded too.

And of course, they had to be the only way she could get out from this forsaken place.

Despite Jack's less gruff attitude towards her, the God still kept to himself, going about his usual schedule, attending to the needs of his kingdom, responding to the prayers of mortals who seek retribution; ignoring prayers intending for the return of deceased relatives or lovers.

All in all, Jack wasn't really a fun guy and it made Rapunzel a little sad that he had never seen him smile until now. Ever since she arrived in Hades.

For that reason and that alone was she conflicted about carrying through with her plans, wondering if it was the right thing to leave this place, after everything that Jack had given her.

_Yes, it is,_ her rational side screamed. _Has this place corroded your senses?_ _You never really did belong here._

But...

Jack's smile permeated her memory stealthily, warming her insides, mortifying and uplifting her at the same time. There was something extremely unconventional about this God. He didn't meet up to her preconceived notions of him yet he wasn't what she expected him to be.

He was kind in a subtle way, compassionate to the souls who prayed to him, firm to the souls who did wrong; quietly shy when she was around him.

It made her head spin and her senses churn. Who was she to believe?

Her instincts told her to desperately find a way out of this place yet her heart told her to stay here.

Where she would at least be safe.

But mother...

She tossed the flower to the ground and watched as it disappeared below to who knows where, the faint glow being consumed by the dirt and rot of the soil. Rapunzel frowned when the last petal finally sank, conscious of the fact that even if it was made out of gems, they would still be a waste to Hades.

The young goddess turned her gaze to the dark mass of shadows in the distance, the borders forming hell and the world beyond. They were as dark and morose as they were the first time she saw them, imposingly grim against the wash out color of the Fields of Asphodels. She saw the spirits milling around, carefully avoiding the walls as they kept to themselves, eyes peeled ahead and mouths moving silently in self conversation.

Her mind did a quick mental list of the people who would be in the palace today. She knew that Jack was out, visiting a temple where someone had defiled his altar by crudely placing the head of a severed newborn, thus making him leave in a stony silence, jaw set on the punishment he was about to dole out on that sick bastard. It had made Rapunzel cautious in speaking to him so she spent time in her garden instead, working her way through each shrub and growth.

Pirro would be busy with his chores, something Jack handled to keep the young boy busy less he thought playing fetch with Cerberus was the smartest thing he could do. The rest of the servants dutifully avoided this place and her, preferring to stick to their jobs instead of mingling with their King's...what was she to him? A consort? A concubine?

Did he have more women in his bed beside her?

Rapunzel's face flushed, realizing that her thoughts were straying away with her. She didn't really share his bed, the only contact they had was the amazing kiss they shared out in the gardens and yet, she realized they were closer than that. Something else besides that kiss had definitely happened that day.

She realized then that she was practically free for the whole time while Jack was away, and as they said, an idle mind makes for the devil's workshop. Recklessly, she wondered if she could plan her escape now and with a jolt she realized she could.

Biting her lip, she gazed at the towering monolith again, her feet unwillingly leading her to the gates that led out to the Fields. She walked, eyes set on the mass of shadows in front of her as it loomed in closer, blocking out the red tinted skies like an impromptu eclipse.

A siren blaring made shocked her out of her reverie and sudden fear gripped her heart. Had they already realized that she was gone?

Guards in black armor poured out from the gates and she steeled herself, ready to be whisked away by and back into the safe prison of the palace, her plans disintegrating like ash.

But they passed by her, harpoons, guns and spears raised, running in a different direction. Rapunzel frowned and saw that they were heading towards the Fields of Punishment, unintelligible cries emanating from their skeletal mouths. They disappeared down into the valley of fire, leaving her standing stock still in the middle of the field.

She looked back and found the walls unguarded, the churning shadows enticing her on. Come to us, they whispered, come and taste freedom once more.

A dead chill was emanating from the walls, making her doubt her decision but she couldn't back down now. Not when she was so close. Steeling her nerves, she advanced to the doors of the mortal world, twisted the knob. A force wrenched her away and she found herself sprawled across the grassy field, disorientated.

Rapunzel shook the dizziness away, a shadow looming above shocking her back to her wits. She gasped and looked up, startled at what she saw. A scaly...demon was standing above her, brilliant fire red eyes locked on hers. Its tongue was forked and slimy green scales covered every inch of its reptilian body. The snout twitched and it reared its teeth, locking down on her scent.

She shrieked, scrambling away as fast as her hands could take her, the rough rocks cutting her skin like tiny knives. The demon released a loud, guttural roar as it hunched forward, teeth gnashing and advancing towards her.

It raised a clawed tip limb and slashed her, the sharp points opening up a multitude of scratches up her arm that was raised in self defense. Rapunzel tried to gather her thoughts, adrenaline making her remember every of the nymphs teachings.

Feel the power, call to the Earth, make the growth come to your defense...

She tried and tried in vain, conscious of the fact that she couldn't hold herself against the demon anymore.

"What do you want?" the young goddess screamed as she staggered back away from the claws. _Ichor_ stained her dress, drenching down her arm, hissing when it dripped on the ground.

The ground that refused to answer her. Even the ground in Hades despised her powers so much that it didn't want to come to her rescue.

Claws slashing, the demon raised its sharp digits, looking ready to impale her when something dropped out from the sky in a blur of darkness. Rapunzel barely had time to catch her breath when the demon reared its head again, trying to shake off whoever was on its back. She was startled and almost relief to find that it was the God of Death himself, ready to restore order back to his panicked domain.

Jack lashed out with his great sword that seemed to be made of swirling shadows and the demon screamed in pain. Rapunzel flinched at its anguished cries and with a cry of her own, watched as it managed to rake its claws through Jack, throwing him off its back and making the God grit his teeth in pain.

He just had about enough, trying to regain his footing while trying to save that foolhardy goddess from Zeus knows what she was trying to attempt. The demon throwing him back to the ground after he had just stood up was the last straw as Jack felt the darkness cascading upon him, wrapping him up in shadows as he merged into his true form.

Rapunzel turned her face away just before Jack revealed his form, unconsciously mirroring a very mortal action when faced with the glory and wrath of a God. And not a just a god. A pantheon. The son of a Titan.

In his glorious form, Jack stood a good few feet above the already towering demon, his face contorted into something inhumane, eyes like the pit of the darkest abyss.

With a mere sweep of his hand, Jack disintegrated the demon, throwing it back down into the fiery fields once again, morphing back to his true form once the action was complete.

The fields lapse in silence as all around them, spirits and guards alike stood in gaping awe of what their God had just done. Jack surveyed them coolly.

"Well, what are you all waiting for? Get back to work," he ordered as one by one, the skeletal guards bowed their heads and filed in back to the palace, the spirits casting their eyes elsewhere and continuing their pointless roaming.

Jack's gaze narrowed on hers and if possible, she felt more afraid of his gaze than of his real immortal form. His blue eyes were blazing, looking almost lupine like in their anger.

He grabbed hold of her upper arm in an ungentle motion and in the blink of her eyes, Rapunzel was back in her bedroom. Jack let go of her arm and folded his, his face schooled impassively.

"What _were_ you trying to do?"

His voice was barely audible, controlled and calm yet she could feel the fury churning behind his facade, like the crashing of waves under a rocky exterior.

"I..." Words failed to explain her actions as she cast her gaze to the floor instead in shame. "I...I wanted to...to get away..."

Jack's expression crumbled but he reigned himself in, forcing deep breaths to calm his raging anger. "What made you do that? You do know that the gates are made to repel anyone besides me, right?"

Rapunzel's eyes prickled with tears and she found herself clenching her fists, dull pain shooting up her arm as _ichor_ dried into golden flakes on her hand.

"I wanted to go back, if just to meet my mother again and tell her not to worry," she argued. "You can't keep me here forever!"

"Watch me," Jack snarled, gesturing to the doors. "I gave you freedom and this is how you repay me? By sneaking around my back while I'm gone?"

"I wasn't sneaking, I was..._oh!_" Rapunzel cried out as she cradled her arm against her chest, sudden agonizing pain replacing the present dull throb. She keened in anguish.

Jack, forgetting his anger, knelt down, hands gripping her arm as he observed the bright gashes. Her blood was running freely now and he cursed when he realized what was happening to her.

"Beelzebub, his claws, they're poisoned."

"Beel-_who?_" she gasped.

"Never mind, Rapunzel, listen, I'm going to remove the poison okay and this may hurt," he warned as he placed his fingers on her wound.

She nodded numbly, pain hazing her brain. She cried out again as the pressure of Jack's fingers induced a spine chilling rush of anguish and Rapunzel had to suppress a scream from escaping.

"Almost done, hold still, this is the last of it..."

Jack's touch was like a hot iron against her open wounds and she cried out once more, fear lodging herself in the base of her chest, suffocating her like a thrown pillow.

"It's okay, you'll be okay," he reassured, a bead of sweat rolling down his face as he pulled the last of the toxic out of her system, catching her as she withered into his arms, breathing deeply.

"Wh-wh-wh..."

"Manna, the opposite of ambrosia," Jack said as he watched in relief the wound closing on its own. "Deadly to immortals, even more so to minor Gods and Goddesses."

Her eyes landed questioningly on the scratches on his back and he shrugged. "I'm a pantheon, that's completely different."

Rapunzel was too worn out to even feel offended about his comment as she rested her head against his chest – his amazing, warm, _masculine_ chest that just made her want to rest there and listen to his heart beating against her cheek.

"I'm sorry I did this," she whispered. "I just...I don't...it's not in my nature..."

"I know, but have a little patience," he said, all the anger dissipating. "The Winter Solstice will be here soon and you'll meet your mother then."

He knew she couldn't detect the lie in the very tone of his voice, the way how his eyes averted slightly when he spewed out the untruth that would have her hating him forever. More so than she did now.

She was silent, having heard the implications in his voice. The complexity of their situation. The double edge sword of not _quite_ romance and the pull of duty. The thoughts evaded her senses, making her question every action she was making.

Including falling in love with Jack.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he replied simply.

"Stay with me?"

His arms around her tightened infinitesimally.

"Of course."


	8. Mother's Epiphany

**Wow. Just wow. Never expected that type of response for the last chapter. So, first things first. To:-**

**_Guest:_ Of course I'll update it soon but now I'm just having writer's block but it's okay, I would never abandon my little spies and the catastrophes they put themselves too.**

**_ImagineDragonz7_: Well, I did now! Inception, huh?**

**_What a Rubber Chicken:_ Thank you for your in-depth review, it was very much appreciated. The reason why I used pantheon instead is because in a Greek inspired novel I read, the author constantly refers to the children of the titans as pantheons so it kind of stuck with me but for the sake of this fic, I will address Jack as such because I don't want to confuse the other readers. Oh my, that suggestion of Rapunzel and Cerberus is just too cute I definitely have to include that :D **

**_HateJackunzel:_ I hope you do not find this offensive but I have to agree with Morelle and Guest15 (thanks guys so much for backing my story up) and your comment is rather idiotic. As Morelle so aptly put, if you want Jelsa, go back to the Jelsa side of fanfiction. And yeah, I was thinking of putting Elsa as the nymph Minthe who decided to seduce Jack but Rapunzel found out so she turned her into a mint tree but that would be unfair to Elsa now, would it? Seriously, people. Go back to your own fandom sites if all you want to do is waste another fandom's review space with something really irrelevant.**

**_Guest15:_ Your reviews never fail to make my day! Haha, don't worry, your comment didn't offend me, I've never shipped Jelsa anyway. It's Jackunzel all the way :D **

* * *

_**I can not wait to dance upon your grave, They don't even have a soul left to be saved, You would eat your young...**_

_**-Northern Lights; 30 Seconds To Mars**_

* * *

A forlorn wind blew on the Fields of Sicily, mirroring the wind nymphs' sadness at the loss of their beloved Rapunzel. The Earth nymphs had searched for her in the fields, confine to the very ground they tread on. The woodland nymphs had little luck also, bonded to their trees which they could not leave.

They whispered among themselves, voices permeated with fear.

_What happens when Gothel gets back? Will she punish us?_

At that they tried again, harder this time, going so far as to call their Goddess back using the pull of their natural magic. _Rapunzel, Rapunzel, where on Earth are you?_

But she never appeared.

~~O~~O~~

The Goddess of Harvest was in a particularly good mood as she walked down the familiar gravel road that took her to back to the fields. The Goddess was happy with this years' harvest, her temples overflowing with offerings from the satisfied mortals.

Their praises ringed in her ears: The good mother has blessed us, glory to the Harvest Spirit!

She smiled, entering her domain, feeling the familiar pull of magic. Familiar. Everything here was familiar and warm. Home.

But that's funny, home was strangely quiet around this time. Normally Rapunzel would be here to greet her, the nymphs following after her, their ethereal giggles lighting up this place like the brightest of stars and bringing warmth to her heart.

It was quiet, worse than that. It felt dead.

None of the spirits rushed up to meet her so Gothel decided to check up on her daughter first, the mounting panic rising steadily in her chest.

"Rapunzel?" she called out upon entering their little burrow. "Dear, where are you?"

The burrow was silent. Stagnantly silent.

It felt like a grave.

Gothel tore out of the house as fast as she could, running outside into the field.

"Rapunzel! Where _are_ you my daughter?"

Her voice echoed around the field, coming back to her in desolate waves as the stillness filled the air once more with its pressing presence.

She couldn't deny it any longer. Her daughter was missing.

"Nymphs!" she all but screeched, watching as a few spirits detached themselves from their trees, some of them emerging from the dirt into the open.

Gothel scanned each and every one of them frantically. "Where is my daughter?" she demanded. "_Who_ took her?"

The nymphs all looked at one another, nervous gazes darting to and fro. Finally, one of the nymphs – Minthe – stepped forward, her fingers lacing together.

"My Goddess, we do not know what befell our beloved Rapunzel, one minute she was here in the field and the next minute, she wasn't."

Gothel's eyes widened. "How could she just disappear like that?"

Minthe shrugged her thin shoulders. "We don't know, we tried to find her but couldn't."

The Harvest Goddess stood stock still in disbelief, her gaze traveling all of the timid nymphs. None of them would meet her eyes.

"My daughter has been taken," Gothel said slowly. "She's been taken by a God."

As soon as she said this, the belief solidified and so did her anger. Her precious daughter was taken from right under her domain and none of this sniveling nature spirits could even tell her who did it.

"I will find her and bring her back," she swore. She did something the nymphs wouldn't have thought the compassionate, kind Mother of Harvest would be able to do.

Gothel raised her hands, crushing a poplar tree, watching as its nymph withered and died with a sharp gasp. The other spirits flinch and Minthe turned a ghastly pale green. They all wore identical expressions of horror.

"I swear by the name of Zeus," Gothel said, pushing her dark corkscrew curls out of her face, panting slightly from her overwhelming rage. "I will find her if its the last thing I do."


	9. Darkness Lightens

**Thank you guys for your lovely reviews and here's another chapter for all you lovely people :)**

* * *

_**And I hear him every night, In every pore , And every time he just makes me warm...**_

_**-The Widow; Mars Volta**_

* * *

"I heard Beelzebub harmed our little goddess today," Pitch said, emerging from the shadows. Jack hated it when his general did that. It always unnerved him.

"Yes, but I managed to subdue him t before he cause her serious damage."

Pitch's amber eyes took in the still healing scars with an air of nonchalance. "And I presume you are well, Master?"

"Your presumption is well and true, Pitch," Jack replied, glancing up from the map of Greece that he was studying. There had been an earthquake hours ago and more souls had started streaming in than usual. He was trying to discover if this strange occurrence might have had anything to do with the shifting moods of his younger brother, Poseidon, or as he was commonly known – Aster.

"Is there anything else you wish to add?"

"Yes," Pitch replied, smoothing down his dark cloak. "The matter of our sweet goddess's virginity. I take it you've already deflowered her?"

Jack's face burned but he refuse to let his General see how much that question affected him. He cast his gaze back to the swirling lines of rivers and trees, pointedly avoiding the other man's stare.

"Maybe, maybe not," he muttered.

Pitch sighed. "You do know the winter solstice is a mere two weeks away?"

Jack composed himself long enough to meet his gaze and nod.

"Well, what are you waiting for_ fool_ – I mean, Master?" Pitch asked, exasperation coloring his tone despairingly. "If you need her as a bargaining chip, shouldn't you at least use her well first?"

The God of Death stood up, glaring at his foul mouthed General. "Watch what you are saying, Pitchener, my temper is short today."

"All I'm saying is, if Zeus doesn't know that you mean business, why not make him believe by taking his daughter as your wife? It will send a powerful message to the Olympians; that your word is as good as your actions."

Jack sighed, messaging his throbbing temple. "I will think about it."

"Think about it soon, Master," Pitch said, glancing at the globe. "And I hope you do still remember the wedding rites?"

He glared at the smug face of Death and nodded tersely.

"She has already shared your home, now you need to make her share your bed," he said and tilted his head towards the garden of Hell. "And share some of your food with her too like...a pomegranate maybe?"

~~O~~O~~

Rapunzel awoke from a nightmare in which she was lost and wandering in a vast field, similar to the one outside her window. She tried calling out for Jack, for her mother but the wind kept on stealing her voice away, leaving her silently screaming for help.

A bead of sweat rolled down her forehead and down the nape of her neck which was promptly wiped away by a cool hand. Jack's concern expression swam into her focus, jolting her back to the now.

"You just started and woke up. Are you okay?"

She shivered but nodded, trying to find her voice.

"What're you doing here? I thought that you had souls to take care of," she said in a voice raspy with sleep.

Jack smirked and shook his head, mystifying her. "I left all those poor creatures under the care of Pitch today," he said, twirling a strand of her hair in his fingers, watching as it glowed faintly from his touch. "Today I'm free and a good thing too, you're starting to get restless."

She scoffed. "Now am I?"

"I can see it in your expression," Jack said as he languished back on her sheets. She vaguely wondered how long it had been since he'd seen his own bed. "I'm taking you out today...if you want."

Rapunzel perked up at that but she slumped back, remembering what happened the last time.

"Aren't you still mad that I tried to escape?"

Even though it had been a few days since her failed attempt at running away and the escape of Beelzebub, she still found it awkward to talk about, much less think of it. And not forgetting how angry he had been when he found out.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I should think we're way pass that, and besides, I'm not really good at holding grudges."

"I always thought Death was pretty revengeful," she replied teasingly, running her hands through his sleep swept hair.

He hummed, leaning in to her touch as he quirked an eyebrow. "Death's fair and doesn't choose sides. Unlike my brothers, I don't choose who to die base on how rich they are, whether they're a valiant hero or a cruel merchant. I don't pick a favorite. Everyone dies. The only grudge I hold is with your father."

Jack could sense the shame emanating from her and sighed. "Not that it has anything to do with you, Rapunzel, but it's something I can't simply erase from my mind."

He grinned at her then, wrapping an arm around her waist, pining her to the bed. She squeaked in surprise and rolled her eyes at his grin.

"Well, being Zeus' daughter doesn't help things," she said, playfully nipping his nose.

He smiled at her, a flash of emotion passing in his eyes, too quick for her to catch.

"You're more than that," he said softly.

She mimicked him, quirking up a brow. "And not _just_ a _foolhardy_ goddess?"

Jack's face warmed. So she did hear him when he saved her from Beelzebub.

"Of course," he replied, placing a kiss on her temple. "You're tempestuous...a whirlwind I can't even begin to comprehend."

"Hades is poetic too?" she asked with a small smirk.

A smile graced his face as he sat up, the loss of his body pressed against hers making her feel bereft.

"Only when I get enough sleep."

Rapunzel grinned as she laid back down on the bed, unwilling to detach herself from its soft warmth. "Whoever said it was mandatory to sleep with me – you do know I kick?"

Jack pretended to rub his ribs, wincing with mock exasperation. "More than I needed to know."

"We could always use your bed then, I bet you'll feel much more comfortable there," she quipped teasingly.

Instead of replying to her quip with sarcasm and laughter, his shoulders stiffened and he pulled himself upright, sitting at the edge of the bed with his face turned away from her.

"Don't you ever suggest something like that."

Rapunzel was taken aback. "Did I say something wrong?"

"It's nothing," he replied archly, refusing to look at her.

A stab of indignation and anger registered itself in her chest.

"What? What did I say now?" she asked defensively.

"I said it's _nothing,_ Rapunzel," Jack repeated, his tone weary now.

"Jack-"

"Just leave it, Rapunzel." He sounded exasperated, intent on forgetting what he was about to say.

She decided on another approach, steeling herself for what she was about to do. The young goddess traced her fingers down the length of his exposed arm, fingernails raking on his skin slightly. She felt him shudder but he still refused to turn, back ramrod straight.

Rapunzel bit her lip, rustling the sheets as she pressed herself against his back, lips lightly touching his heated neck. She smirked against his skin, a heady rush of power overwhelming her as she saw the way how his body responded to her touches. She placed a gentle kiss there, teeth scraping slightly, tasting the salt and musk of his skin.

"M-my Lord," she said, momentarily losing her seductive disposition. She regained herself quickly, placing another quick kiss on his skin. "Tell me, whatever is the matter?"

Jack turned around, grasping her shoulders as his lips collided against hers, bruising it with his rough kiss. Rapunzel gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders, holding on as he pushed her back onto the bed.

"You – will – be – the – _death_ – of – _me_," he said between kisses, failing to note the irony in his sentence.

"And you're _mine_," she breathed, arching her back into him as he nipped the tender skin of her neck.

He kissed the skin of her neck again, once, twice and pulled back, resting their foreheads together, breathing deeply. After a moment, he said, "I can't bring you to my bed because you know what will happen."

Rapunzel paused, looking up at him in confusion. "What will happen? You mean we're not going to sleep there?"

"No, silly," he said in amusement. "Of course I don't mean for us to be _just_ sleeping."

Now she was _really_ confuse.

"What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly.

Jack glanced at her in surprise. "Well, it's pretty obvious isn't it?"

"Pretty obvious_ what?_" Rapunzel asked, wondering if Jack was pulling her leg.

"You really don't know?" She shook her head.

He released a long, drawn out sigh. This was not how he imagined a romantic morning with her turning out to be.

"You naïve little goddess, I was _talking_ about making love."

A rush of heat flushed to her face and she found that she couldn't look him in the eye. Jack wanted to share his bed? With_ her?_

"W-what?" she squeaked. "You were intending to do..._that?_"

"Yes," Jack replied without hesitation. She looked ready to spontaneously combust from her embarrassment. "That's why, if you're not ready, it would be dangerous to let you into my bed."

"B-but, we're in mine..."

"That's different," he said, expression serious but eyes tender. "We're in your bed, so you make the rules but in mine...well, I don't think I could control myself."

Rapunzel nodded in understanding though her face was still positively red. "Thank goodness then that we're in mine."

"You mean you've never even considered it?" he asked, looking subtly disappointed.

"Maybe when I'm ready," she replied, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

He nuzzled her hair, inhaling his favorite rose and vanilla scent that he always associated with her. "I won't force you and only when you're ready, but remember, once you have shared my bed, you will be considered my wife in the eyes of Olympus."

"I thought I needed to share food with you too?" she asked. His gaze was unfathomable as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Food," he echoed. "But that's only when you're ready too."

~~O~~O~~

Gothel scoured every inch of the earth, feeling for her daughter. She had used her human disguise to enter mortal premises - bars, schools, even a whore house - hoping with a vain sort of hope that maybe she would be there, lost and scared, ready for her mother to take her home.

But she wasn't.

Rapunzel wasn't in Greece, nor was she in the rest of the Mediterranean. She was practically absent from the earth. In her mounting anger, Gothel made the ground infertile, retaliating against the fates that chose to steal her daughter away in her time of most need.

The slight chill in the air was tangible and with a sense of despair, she realized that winter would be almost upon them. How was she ever going to restore beauty and spring back to the earth without her daughter? Most importantly, who was going to be there to amplify her powers?

Gothel needed to find her.

And quick.

Before the winter solstice when her good for nothing, almighty husband would decree Rapunzel lost to the wind.

* * *

**Quick question: what role do you think Pitch will play in this story? Comment and tell me, I would love to read your perception of his character :D**


End file.
